dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Agarran (3.5e Monster)
=Agarran= Before you stands what looks like an enormous human, with a muscle structure that has grown out of control. Agarrans are humanoid hulks, sprouting a hard, greyish rhino like skin. It almost looks as if their muscled shapes impede the full movement of their limbs. They have very humanlike, if slightly broad faces, and sprout a ropelike hair that is used to all manner of domestic purposes. Their warriors wield fierce, huge weapons that can cleave a man right in two. Agarrans are of incredibly stocky build, despite their height of around 9 to 11 feet, and weigh in at between 2,000 and 4,000 pounds. Agarran women are the same size as the men, and perhaps even slightly bigger. Their clothing consists of quality, thick leathers and sometimes metal armors and their civilizations range from swamps to mountain ranges, where they congregate in often semi-civilized fashion. Combat Agarrans are fierce combatants, and like to wage a fair fight when they are forced to do battle. No less intelligent than the average human, they may employ all manner of strategies in order to defend their communities. Natural Heavyweight: Agarrans are naturally heavy of build. Their carrying capacity when measured against other creatures of their size is doubled (quadruple a medium character with comparable strength). They receive a +2 bonus on Climb and Jump checks in normal gravity and +4 in light gravity. Oversized Weapon (Ex): Agarrans can wield two-handed weapons of one size larger than themselves (Huge size) without penalties. This ability does not stack with feats such as Monkey Grip. Agarran Warchief Their inherent bent toward chaos combines with their size and strength to make Agarrans natural barbarians. Indeed, their more powerful footsoldiers are more often barbarians than not, brutes with enormous amounts of musculature whose fury in battle is truly fearsome. The abilities listed below are in addition to the general abilities of the Agarran. Rage (Ex): Twice per day, an Agarran barbarian can enter a state of fierce rage that last for 12 rounds. The following changes are in effect as long as he rages: AC 23 (touch 6, flat-footed 23); hp 112; Atk +19/+14 melee (4d6+15, huge greatsword); SV Fort +18, Will +5; Str 30, Con 28; Climb +17, Jump +20. At the end of his rage, the Agarran barbarian is fatigued for the duration of the encounter. Trap Sense (Ex): An Agarran barbarian has a +2 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps. He also has a +2 bonus to his AC against attacks by traps. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): An Agarran barbarian retains his Dexterity bonus to AC regardless of being caught flat-footed or attacked by an invisible opponent. His Dexterity bonus to AC is +0, but this means that he is not subject to a rogue’s sneak attack in these circumstances. He can also no longer be flanked unless by a rogue at least five levels higher. Agarran Shaman The more cultured and intelligent amongst the Agarran chose the path of the Shaman, the equivalent of a holy man amongst their ranks, and often assuming a leader position. The shaman presented above has six levels of high priest. The abilities listed below are in addition to the general abilities of the Agarran. Turn or Rebuke Undead: The Agarran shaman may turn undead 4 times per day with a +2 synergy bonus to her check. Improved Focus (Su): During prayer, the Agarran shaman can imbue a number of spells in her holy symbol whose combined levels amount to 6 or less. Doing so uses up appropriate spell slots while preparing her daily spells. She may cast one of these imbued spells as a standard action per round. Casting an imbued spell causes the focus to lose the spell. The spells cast through the holy symbol are enhanced; the Agarran shaman adds her Charisma modifier to spell DC, caster level checks to overcome spell resistance and dispel effects and, if applicable, to the attack roll for the ranged touch attack associated with the spell. Once per day, she may also choose to release all stored spell energy in a hemispherical cone shaped burst with a reach of 16 ft, dealing 1d6 raw energy damage per remaining spell level to all those in the area (Reflex DC 15 half). Deity, Domains and Domain Spells: This Agarran Shaman is Chaotic Good and devoted to Iallanis and through her she has control over the Healing and Strength domain, both of which she can cast spontaneously up to 3rd spell level. Associated powers are casting spells from the Healing domain at +1 caster level, and the ability to once per day add her high priest level to her Strength for one round to perform a feat of supernatural strength. High Priest Spells Prepared (5/4/4/2; base DC 12 + spell level) 0—''guidance'' ×2, ''light'', ''resistance'' ×2; 1—''bless'', ''divine favor'', ''magic weapon'', ''shield of faith''; 2—''aid'' ×2, ''hold person'', ''resist energy''; 3—''prayer'', ''summon monster III'' Agarrans as Characters Agarran characters possess the following racial traits. *+10 Strength, -4 Dexterity, +10 Constitution, -4 Charisma. *Large size. -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 penalty on attack rolls, -4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. *Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. *An Agarran's base land speed is 30 feet. However, Agarrans can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load. *Low-light vision. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *Stability: Agarrans are exceptionally stable on their feet. An agarran has a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). *Racial Hit Dice: An Agarran begins with four levels of giant, which provides 4d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3 and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +4, Ref +1, Will +1 *Racial Skills: An agarran's giant levels give it skill points equal to 7×(2 + Int modifier, minimum 1). Its class skills are Climb, Craft, Intimidate, Listen and Spot. *Racial Feats: An agarran’s giant levels give it two feats. *Natural Heavyweight: Agarrans are naturally heavy of build. Their carrying capacity when measured against other creatures of their size is doubled (quadruple a medium character with comparable strength). They receive a +2 bonus on Climb and Jump checks in normal gravity and +4 in light gravity. *Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An agarran is automatically proficient with simple weapons, martial weapons and light and medium armor. *Oversized Weapon (Ex): Agarrans can wield two-handed weapons of one size larger than themselves (Huge size) without penalties. This ability does not stack with feats such as Monkey Grip. *+8 natural armor bonus *Automatic Languages: Common, Giant. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Orc, Goblin, Terran. *Favored Class: Barbarian *Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::4. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster